Eternal Love
by DarkSakuren
Summary: A Female Naruto and her friends Sakura and Sai are out on a mission when suddenly Naruto gets lost she runs into Sasuke and his team. What Will Happen. Adopted
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Love

Chapter 1

In a forest a long way from Konaha, Naruto was looking for her Anbu team, "Sakura, Sai where are you?" She yelled, she was jumping over trees. "I guess I'll finish the mission, the mission it self is easy. Capture missing Nin Sora of Suna and bring him to Konaha to stand trail." She jumps out of a tree and lands on the ground. She looks around then she snaps her head up "Sora."

Not that far away Sasuke and his team were heading towards Naruto until Karin said something. "Sasuke there is a leaf village ninja a head of us and it seems to be fighting another ninja." Just then Sora came through the forest followed by Naruto "Anbu"

"Aw, you're down already and I was so much hoping for a fight." Sora glared at her then quickly brought both lags and slammed them into her stomach which sent her into tree and because the impact of the kick, her Anbu fox mask came off.

Sasuke stared wide eyed as Naruto slide down the tree. He watched as Sora stood up and walked towards her when suddenly proof, Naruto disappeared.

"What the." Sora looked around only to get punched in the face by Naruto.

"Missing Nin Sora you are under arrest." Naruto stood over him, and then she noticed Sasuke and his team. "Hey teme when did you get here."

"Hey listen Anbu, I don't know who you are but you can't call him that." yelled Karin.

"Oh oops you don't know my name but I know you. Team Hebi, Suigetsu, Karin, and Judo lead by Uchiha Sasuke." She pointed to each of the members, "Hey teme how does it feel to have your own team." She said smiling. "My name is Naruto and I used to be Sasuke's team mate." After she said she that she fell to her knees. "Good god that guy can kick hard." She brought her head up and saw Sasuke hand out, but she slapped it away. "I don't need your help, I never needed your help."

"Still the same old dobe." He stared at her. "For once in your life trust me."

"I did remember and you turned your around and tried to kill me." She glared at him and then she noticed her team heading her way. "Hey you guys don't you ever trust nor turn your back to him." She reached behind her and pulled out a kunai but Sasuke already had a tight grip on her.

Suddenly an ink wolf came out from the woods giving Naruto enough time to get away from Sasuke. "Ah it's been along time Sasuke." Sai appeared next to Naruto.

"Sai, we have top have Sora to Konaha," She stood next to him. "Sorry but we have to go, Sakura Now!" Sakura appeared and slammed them into the ground and in order to the attack Sasuke and his team jumped backwards and Naruto, Sakura and Sai took that as a chance and disappeared with Sora. "I am sory guys but aleast we got Sora." Naruto, Sakura, and Sai made their way back to Konaha.

Back with Sasuke and them, Suigetsu looked at the gaint hole left by Sakura and then at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke when I asked you if you left anyone important back in your old village. You said you left a girl that you loved but she didn't know, was that her that Naruto girl."

"Yeah at first she was my best friend but after the masscure I ran to her house and after that I started to fall for her. You see even after turned cold and after I kept saying I was going to kill Itachi she stayed beside me, Suigetsu follow her I want to know everything got that." He turned and left followed by Judo.

"So it seems he really likes that Naruto sorry Karin." Karin glared at him then left after Sauske and Suigetsu want after Naruto.

"Ah it good to be back, I'll take him to the Hokage." Sakura grabed Sora and walked towards the Hokage tower.

"Well Neji is waiting for me." Naruto then saw the lonly look on Sai's face. "Hey I am sure Neji won't mind if you stay the night." She held her hand out and he took it. Several minutes they reached Neji's house. "Hey Neji I am back." She was immediately ingulfed in a hug.

"Welcome back." Neji looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw Sai. "Hey Sai, um may I sak what are you doing here."

"Oh Don't worry I brought him, is it ok if he stay's the night." She then smiled at Sai.

"Um can I talk to you alone." He took her into the kitchen. "I was hoping to spend the night by ourselves."

"Please Neji all he has as friends are Sakura, Kakashi and me, do you want him to go to a house that is lonly and I know just like that is and it's sad so please."

"I don't care, all I want is to spend the night with my future wife."

"I can't just belive that you just said that, now that was a bit mean even coming from you. I will take Sai and we will stay at my house for the night and hopefully you will be back to normal." She left the kitchen and grabed Sai and left Neji's house.

"Sorry Naruto I didn't mean for that to happen." all Naruto did was smile and place a han on his shoulder.

"It's fine besides I know what it's like to go to a house that has nobody waiting for you. So don't worry you head of yours, besides if I know Neji he will be at my house sometime tomorrow." After nine more minutes they finally reach Naruto's house. Naruto quickly made a bed for Sai and then said her good nights.

Suigetsu waited for Naruto and Sai were asleep before heading back to Sasuke. He made his way to the place they said they would meet at. "Well from just tonight I found out that she is going to get married to a guy named Neji."

Sasuke snapped his head towards Suigetsu in surprized. "Neji, she's going to marry him impassible. Come on, I didn't want to do this but we are goning to Konaha and we're going to kidnapp Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Love

**Thoughts  
_Demon_**

Sasuke and his tema waited until morning to get Naruto, "We'll get her when she is alone." They were sitting outside her house in a tree when suddenly they heard a scream and they saw someone go flying out of Naruto's house.

"Sensei, You pervert I can't belive you are still like this." Naruto screamed at Kakashi.

Sasuke and them watched the scene. "Ugh he is still like that after all these years." He continued to watch Naruto yell at Kakashi. Then he did something unlike him he laughed as he saw Naruto kick Kakashi in the stomach.

"Dang, that's the first time I heard you laugh although that was funny." Suigetsu laughed at he ninja on the gorund.

Naruto looked at Kakashi before walking into her house and about five mintues later she and Sai came walking out. Naruto had came otu with an orange shirt and a sliver mini skirt. "Ah that is better now I can beat you up and I don't have to be in my nightgown. Oh I just rember didn't you say that Tsunade wanted to see us." She spoke to Kakashi would had gotten up off the ground.

"Gee Naruto what did I do wrong to get kicked. All I did was walk into your bedroom."

"That is exactly what you did wrong, you don't just walk into someone's room and right when she is getting changed and not expect to get hit then over these years you have lost your brain." Right after she said that Sasuke and his team were in front of her. "S, Sasuke what are you doing here." Teh next thing she knows she is hanging from Sasuke's shoulder.

"Your coming with me." He was about to make his get away when Kakashi had grabbed his other arm. "If I were you I would let go now Kakashi-sensei, beside this has nothing to do with you."

"Sai go get the Hokage, I'll handle this." Kakashi watch as Sai disspeared. "Ok Sasuke gentle place her on the ground and we can easyly miss a fight."

"No, I have use of her ablities and since when have I not finish what I have started." He then felt Naruto try to exscape his grip so he tighten it."Stop moving and do you mind lettling go."

"I would rather you let her go Uchiha." said an unknown voice.

Sasuke turned quickly turned around (causing Kakashi to lose his grip) to see Neji. "Ah if it isn't Neji Hyuuga. What can I do you for." He then placed Naruto into the arms of Judo.

"Leave Konaha and I won't kill you and your group." Neji said as he glarred at him.

"Wait Sasuke don't hurt him and will you please tell your plan that apparently they involve me in it." She said as she fought againts udo'd strong grip. "Wow this guy is strong what did you feed him Sasuke."

"Fine, I'll tell you. Last night Suigetsu follow you back here and was surprized to found out you were getting married to a Hyuuga no least and I couldn't aloud for someone that I love very much and someone who I would kill for to marry someone else."

In angry Naruto broke through Judo's arms and grabbed Sasuke by his shirt . "What the Hell Sasuke; You don't choose who I marry and beside if you really did love me then tell me why you tried to kill me on top of the hospital, or at the Valley of the End, nor at Orochimaru's hideout. You see in my eye's you are no better teh Itachi." Immeatelly Naruto regretted when Sasuke grabed her the throut and lifted her teh ground.

"How dare you say that I am no better then him. he killed my clan." He then throw her at a wall but Naruto saved her self by don'y a backflip.

Naruto reached into her bag and pulled out three kunai and threw them at him but he caught them all wihtout even trying. She felt Sai land behind her. "Yes, your back Sai now why don't you hand me my katana." Sai reached behind him and pull it out and threw it to her who at the same time can't out rasengan. "I didn't want to do this Sasuke but I have to." She then caught the katana and the hand that was not holding the rasengan." Now I would like if you watched my new move you could say it's going to be a blast."She took the hand that was holding the rasengan and placed it on the sword which began to glow. "Goodbye Sasuke." She slamed to sword into the ground but nothing happen.

"Was that it Naruto it didn't seem like much maybe you got it wrong, which wouldn't surprize me seeing as you your dead last in school." He was shocked to see her smile and point to the ground and when he did the ground exploded sending him in to the sky.

"Wow! No wonder your an anbu caption. Great tiem Sai or else Sasuke could have gotten away with Naruto now why don't we handle these three."

Neji noticed that Naruto was breathing hard and that she was lending aganist the sword and then she fell nd he tried to reach her before she hit the ground but Sasuke had came out of nowhere and caught her.

"Naruot I have to say that was a nice move but you knew it would weaken you and make you tried." He was carring bride style.

"Please Sasuke put me down."

"Come you three, the hokage is heading this way." Sasuke quickly jumped on topped of Naruto's hpuse and came face to face with Sakura. "Why hello Sakura, now if tyou don't mind we need to go so move or I will move you." but all she did was cracked her nunkles. "Fine then." The next thing Sakura knew she was knocked off the roof and when she looked up Sasuke and them were gone along with Naruto.

"Damn they got away, come on guys we should look fro Tsunade." Right after Kakashi said that she appeared.

"Ok where is he."

"I am sorry to say they got away and they have Naruto." sid Neji as he glarred at her. "And they won't have if you had gotten here fastter."

Tsunade didn't listen to him and said, "Come on I'll have ninja's out there but first you ahve to tell me why he wanted her in the first place."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thoughts  
_Demon_**

It was night time by the time Sasuke and his group reached their hideout. "Alright the plan worked, just not the way we planed it. I'll take her to my room seeing as she is already asleep." Sasuke said to his group before turning and walking away.

"What does that demon have that I don't have.' said Karin. " He is so hung up on her that he can't see that see loves someone else."

"Karin don't you see, he care's about her and what she thinks of him." said Suigetsu. "Did you see his face when she said that he was just like his brother, I thought he was going to kill her right there or at least hurt her or something."

"He is right Karin no matter how much you change you will never be like her so just give up." Judo said and walked away with Suigetsu.

Judo's words echoed in her head and then a sick smile on her face, "So I won't be her then I guess I'll have to be better then her." (Crazy) She said to her self and then she followed Judo and them.

Sasuke had reached his room in no time and had place Naruto on the bed. He was watching her sleep as he sat next to her. "Don't worry Naruto I'll never become Itachi nor will I hurt you again." He pulled her over to him and fell asleep. It was late in the moring when he woke up and when he looked over at the placev that Naruto was sleeping she was not there. He shot up out of his bed and looked around his room and he found her leaning aganist a wall.

"We're under gound are we not." Naruto sighed then walked over to him, "Tell me after all these years you decide to come after me when you learn that I am going to marry, you kidnapp me so why." she stared at him and when he said nothing she decided to walk up to him. "Sasuke please I have the right to know." she then placed a hand on his face and forced him to look at him and when he did he pulled her into a hug.

"Listen and listen well because I don't plan on saying it twice, I ahve loved you since that day when I collapsed in your arms and after that I was afraid that if Itachi found out I would lose you."

Naruto stood there shocked before she hugged him back. "Sasuke, you know I can protect my self and I'll say the same thing I said a long time ago "There is noway Itachi is going to kill me and even take me, so please calm down." she tired to pull away but Sasuke held her tightly.

"Naruto that move that you did are you ok because it seemed to have weaken you a bit."

"Yeah sorry it takes a lot of chakra to hold the reasengan while it is inside the sword, but I just need to sleep it off."

Sudenlly Karin ran in. "Sasuke I sence Itachi's chakra and he is not that far away."

"Good because it is time to finish this now, I want the rest of you to watch over Naruto while I am gone." He felt Nauto tense up, "Relax Naruto I trust these people."

"Its not that it is because the only reason Itachi is anywhere near here is because he and I planed to meet today and I just he felt me somewhere nearhere. Sasuke I have to go, Itachi didn't come here to take me he came here to talk about something that I can't tell you.'

"What you were actually planning on meeting with him, are you trying to get your self killed and I bet that Hokage knew about it to"

"No she did not it was just between the two of us os please release me so I can get to him and if you want to make sure I am safe hide yourself because I don't plan on missing this meeting." She tried to pull away but when she looked into his eyes she was caught in his mangekyo sharingan.

"Sleep Naruto, sleep." He comanded and his sharingan forced her to sleep. "I go meet with him and if she attempts to leave knock her out." He placed her on the bed then walked out.

"You changed her hair color and yet he didn't even see it." said Suigetsu as he appeared behind her. "Well can you blame him that girl Naruto is pretty unlike you."

Naruto was awaken by a loud crash. She shot up in the bed just as Sasuke came into the room, bloody and mad. She watched him slammed the door hard. "Sasuke you went didn't you, so you killed him didn't you so what did he say?"

"He told me nothing but I know the real truth about my clan's muder from Madara Uchiha that the third and the counsel people found out that my father was planning on taking Konaha as their own so they had Itachi kill them and the clan but because he loved me to much he asked the third Hokage to watch over me. Madara has asked me if I wanted to help take Itachi's revage and I said yes but as long asa they don't try to take the nine-tail-fox and he agreed."

"Sasuke you want me to believe that the man the Hokage someone that I look up to had your people killed I am sorry but how can I or even you trust that Uchiha to me it seems that he is trying to confuse you and it worked now I am not going anywhere near the Akatsuki so get out of the way." the next thing she knows is that Sasuke was holding her up against a wall.

"Sasuke someone is here to see you, he said his name is Madara."

Sasuke pulled Naruto down from the wall as Madara walked in. "Sasuke ah and the nine-tail-fox I just at want to know when you are coming."

"Sometime soon and her name is Naruto not the nine-tail-fox and if you try to control her and the fox you can forget our agreement."

Naruto notice that Karin had left the door and quickly shot and ran out of the room. "Hey fox give some of your chakara."

"God why can't she just acept somethings and give up, leave I'll returen when I have her." Sasuke quickly ran after her and when he caught up with her she was in a fight with Judo, Judo flew a fist but she grabed it and flew him over her body and into a wall which came down.

She looked at the hole which gave her the sight of the outdoors and she went through the hole. "Sasuke I am sorry." she said as she disapareared. She ran a long time and she came to a waterfall. "Oh man just great." she truned around and came face to face with Sasuke. "Who in the world did you get here this quickly I even I the help of the fox and it still took sometime."

"Come on Naruto we are going back to the hideout and then we are moving to the Akatsuki's." he tried to grab her but she moved back.

"I am not going back why can't you see that, I don't belong here and I am needed in Konaha."

"Now youv will listen you belong to me, you are mine and what I say goes and we are going now come here or am I going to have to take you by focue again."

Naruto knew that he would try again and tha only way to get away is the waterfall so she stepped back towards the waterfall and she knew that he already knew what she was planning.

"Move away from the waterfall Naruto, if you trying to prove a point I am willing to listen just come here." He made his way to her but he knew that if he got to close she was more likly to jump.

"Good Bye Sasuke." She fell backwords towards the waterfall and before she was ingulfed in water she saw Sasuke attemting to grab her.

Sorry that I haven't upgraded earlyer it's just that my friends father died and I was trying to cheer him up and if you are having fight with your parents please tell them that you love them because you may not get another chance. I'll try to upgrade next week but I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thoughts  
_Demon_**

Sasuke was about to jump over after her when he heard his name so he turned and saw Karin running towards him.

"Did she just do what I think she did. Well that's good because she didn't......." She was unable to finish due to the fact that Sasuke had Naruto's katana against her neck.

"Don't you ever speak ill of her in front of me. She care's more about others then her self and that is one of the things that I love about and hate about her. Although I am sure that she is still alive and I want to sreach for her Madara is waiting for me." He removed the katana from her neck and walked away leaving Karin by herself.

"You better hope your died or I'll make sure myself." She then left to follow Sasuke**. How can Sasuke love, sure he knows her and she knows him but can he hope that she'll leave that Neji guy for him. **

Down at a river near Konaha Gaara, Kankuro. and Temari were making their way back to Konaha when they heard movement in the woods infront of them. "Gaara who do you think it is?" asked Temari

"It's Naruto." No later after Gaara said that Naruto came out infront of them and they rushed to her side. "Naruto?" She look at him and smiled, then she fanited. "We should get her to Konaha and quickly." Gaara's sand surounded Naruto and him (He had caught when she fanited) and they disappreaded.

"Sheeh when it comes to Naruto he goes all out does it he Temari." Spoke Kankuro as he and Temari rushed towards Konaha. "The least he could do was take us along with him."

"Well this is Naruto we are talking about she made Gaara into the person he is now and that she is also his first friend so shut up."

At Hokage Tower:  
"So no news on Naruto, damn he is taking her locked up so we can't find. Sakura besure if you hear anything on her get the truth ok."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Sakura bowed and just then Gaara appeared with Naruto. "Gaara you found her." She rushed to her to make sure she is ok. "It doesn't look like she is hurt but why is she all wet."

"We found her near a river not far from here and we didn't find her she found us." He placed her into Sakura's arms. "I hope you have a plan to get Sasuke Uchiha."

"No she doesn't think that he was going to hurt her but as you can see it looked like he tried to drown her." spoke out Neji.

"No he did not Neji." said Naruto who had just woke up. "I excaped from Sasuke's hideout and he traped me at a waterfall and it was either return with him or use the fall as my excaped and I did." Naruto finished speaking and then Sakura hit her in the head. "OW SAKURA why did you do that."

"You dummy you could have killed youself and thats not good. Neji you should take her home and keep an eye on her."

"Wait Sakura I need to speak with Naruto so can you and everyone leave this is just between the Hokage and Naruto." said Tsunade. Naruto jumped out of Sakura's arms and then everyone left. "I want to know everything that has happen between Sasuke and you."

"Uchiha Itachi is dead Sasuke killed him yesturday and he meet up with on Uchiha Madara and he asked Sasuke to join up with him oh and just what Madara is the real leader of the Akatsuki and Sasuke as agreed and I know you want him to recapture me." Naruto said as she faced the window. "You want me to gain his trust, Sasuke is planing on destroying Konaha do you want me to particapte in that."

"Yes only if you have to too prove your on his side. I want a letter from you every month got that and don't worry I won't tell them if you don't want me to."

"No make them think that I join on my own and if you don't mind I feel sleep and falling into a waterfall is not how I pictured my day but ehy you don't know what can happen in five minutes." she then walked out and pasted everyone. "Gaara I need to speak to you." she didn't even look back to see if he was following her. She contiuned walking untill she knew it was safe to talk. "You heard the whole thing didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I'll be careful and I need to do something for me hand this to Neji and tell him I am sorry but if I do this mission I can't have Sasuke think I don't want to be there even if I don't."

"Big sister."

"Um." she turned around and saw Konohamaru and his team. "Hey brat." she screamed and then she waved. "Gaara while I am gone protect them for me. I won't be able to sleep if somethin were to happen." she whishpered to him. "Hey brat do you and your team want to get to something to eat with me." She smiled when at the sametime the team screamed yes. "Oh and one more thing if we have to fight promise me you won't hold back because if you do he might figure it out." She waved him good bye and said that she'll see him again and left with Konohamru and his team.

Gaara was shocked that she asked him to fight him in battle and not to hold back. "I will Naruto don't worry."

That Night:  
Naruto was sitting on her roof looking up at the moon when she felt Sasuke's chakara coming from inside her house. **Well this is it Kyuubi I hope everything goes alright. _(Don't worry kit it will just be on your guard.)_** After hearing Kyuubi she jumped through her window and shorter then after that Sasuke had her pinned up aganist a wall. "What the, Sasuke release me."

He had her arms up aganist the wall making sure she couldn't move. "I am glad that you are alive but if you do that again I'll kill you myself." He brought her face closer to him**. **

**I am sorry Neji**. She then kissed him who was a bit shocked and then he began to kiss her back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thoughts  
_Demon  
_(Arthur speaking)**

"Good you know who you belong to but just incase tell me who you belong to."

Naruto didn't answer right away and Sasuke got pissed.

"Tell me who you belong to Naruto NOW!" Sasuke was behind mad so he slamed her down onto the floor. "Tell me."

"I, I belong to you Sasuke to you." she whishpered just enough that he can still hear it.

He pulled her up off the floor and engulfed her into a hug. "You don't know how worry you made me when you jumped into the waterfall, I thought I had actually lost you. Just don't run again and you don't have to worry about the Akatsuki they promised to stay away until they find away to get the demon out of you."

"No."

"No what do you mean no.'

"My father trusted me to protect this village and protect Kyuubi and I will not give him up or break my promise." she pushed him away. "Sasuke you know who is outside please I'll go quietly if you don't hurt any of them" Not even a second later Neji, Sakura, and Sai cam throuh her window.

"Uchiha Sasuke move away from her and you don't have to get hurt." said Neji "Naruto come over and we'll protect you from him." He stepped towards her but she made no movement towards him.

Naruto felt Sasuke wrap one of his arms around her. "Neji I can't, I have ever I will hurt if you get in our way so please can you and everyone move out of our way." She saw Sasuke raise is other arm.

His chidori formed in his hand. "I'll use this aganist you so move Hyuuga."

In order to skip a fight she grabbed Sasuke's hand (**the one that was wrapped around her) **"Neji if you konw he needs me more and besides if I would to refuse he wouldn't hesitate to kill you all." She then nodded at Sasuke.

Sasuke took that as a sign and jumped over Neji and them and went through the window but when they landed they were surounded by AMBU and also Kakashi was also among them. "I was hoping to leave here without a fight but it look's like it's impossible." He released Naruto and waited for them to attack.

"Sasuke we don't have to fight them we can just run seeing as that is easier and safer."

"Naruto you do know that being a ninja is not ever safe." He just stared at her. "Besides you know I have never run from a fight." That made her smile alittle."

"Yes I know that but do you actully think that the twuo of us can take on all of Konoha." Sasuke knew that she was right but he would never say it. "Sasuke just so you know that I am beside you so what very you do I'll follow and not ask questions**. I hope I can convince him that I am on his side. **She just happen to look behind Sasuke to see Neji rushing at them and that he threw five shuriken and she easly caught them. "Well that was cheating but Sasuke's right we are all ninja's so that means I can do this."

"So you are attacking first now I don't have a problem attacking back, Naruto becarful and don't leave an opening and don't hurt your self." Sasuke said before rushing at Kakashi and the AMBU so Naruto ran at Neji.

She threw the five shuriken at him and he was able to dodge four of the five, fith one nipped his face. "You should haved listen to me Neji cause as you can see I am not holding back." She attempted to punch him but he caught it so she had to kick him in which sent him flying thorugh her house wall. "It seemes you have forgotten I also trained with Tsunade." She felt Sakura's chakar coming towards her.

"Naruto what has happen to you?" Sakura tryed to kick her but she caught it so she swung her towards her house making her fly into Neji who just had gotten up.

"Ouch that has got to hurt." said Sai has he stood infront of her. "Now then let's get this fight really started Naruto."

She smiled at him and noticed Sakura and Neji were up. "This battle has already started guys." She quickly looked at Sasuke and saw most of the AMBU were down and that Kakashi was putting up a good fight. "Sorry guys but I have to do this." She made three shadow doppelgangers of herself and each of them went up aganist Sai and Sakura. **(the real Naruto was fighting Neji)** She kept on trying on hitting him but she kept on missing. "Your Kekkei Genkai can't help you for long Neji, I know to much about it. You really hsouldn't have told me." She jumped over him when he tryed to seal her chakar and she kicked him in the back making him hit the ground, "Rasengan" It appeared in her right hand. "I am petty sure you know what I am about to do." She was about to slam it into the ground when Sasuke grabbed it.

"Enough, this battle is finished and we are leaving." He grabbed Naruto and ran towards the gates and right before they disappeared Naruto saw Gaara standing on top of a building with his sister and brother.

"Are we close to your hideout Sasuke." Naruto said whining, she stoped and sat down by a tree. "Can we rest Sasuke seeing as we have been walking for hours."

"Naurto we have only been walking for five minutes, see we can still see Konoha's Gates dope." he sat down next to her.

"So your back to your princely temeness. I was wondering why you were acting out of character."

"Go to sleep dope." Sasuke knew she was about to yell because she hated being called that.

"Don't call me that teme, yep your back to being a bastared." She lended her head against him and fell asleep.

Sasuke wanted to make sure that she was fast asleep before gathering her in his arms and then he contuied walking. **That move really does take a lot out of her.** While he was walking Naruto placed her head father into his shirt. He let out a small smile and pulled her into an even tighter hold.

"Now this is a scene to remeber, Sasuke holding and smiling at a girl." Said Madara as he appeared infornt of them. "You took longer then expected, what had happen."

"Something happen and there was a fight." He saw him looking down at Naruto. "If your thinking I had to knock her out you are very wrong. She has choosen to leave Konoha."

"Heh is that true os why would she excaped only to return on her own will. You should watch your little girl she maybe up to something." Madara eyed Naruto before disappearing, leaving a slightly confused Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thoughts  
_Demon  
_(Arthur speaking)  
_Diffent Place_**

Half an hour later they came to a pond and at the far end of it there was a waterfall. He bagan to shake Narutowho only grabbed onto his shirt. "Naruto you dope if you get wake up I'll throw you into the water." That made Naruto shot up in his arms. "Good your up new look behind that waterfall is our new hideout, now listen you can leave the hideout but if you walk into these woods I'll know got it."

"Yes mom and you don't have to worry to much I won't you can take that as my promise." She knew he had gotten made when she called him mom so she placed an kiss on his lips and jumped out of his arms but when she took a step her legs gave out. "Damn and I thought that shot nap would help and besides I didn't even finish the move." She was lifted back up into his arms. "Hey I can walk just not now."

All Sasuke said was uh and walked out onto the pond **(Its faster then walking around the pound**.) and made their way to the hideout. "You'll be staying in may room and watch out for the other Akatsuki ok I don't trust them."

"You don't trust anyone Sasuke and stop worrying if they get to close I'll go Sakura on them." She noticed that Sasuke had stop when she he didn't trust anyone.

"I used to trust you but don't anymore." He contined his way to their hidout and when he came to a door at the far end of the hidout and when she tired to open the door he said not to. "There is someone from my team in our room." He placed her on the ground **(but kept a strong hold on her**) and opend the door to see Karin sleeping in his bed.

"Well did not see that coming, Sasuke don't get mad I am prtty sure she was just....What the hell; she is waring the same cloth's and she even died her hair blond." yelled Naruto which caused Karin to wake up.

Karin saw Sasuke and ran to him and pushed Naruto out of the way so she could hug him. "Thank god, I thought that the demon had hurt and captured you but here you are safe and sound." she then tired to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"Karin leave now before something happens and be glad that I don't hurt you now." he gave her an evil look that could even scare the nine-tail fox himself and Karin ran out. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was still on the ground. "Dope are you alright?"

"Yeah my body still doesn't have much energy left." he picked her up and place her the bed. "It seems even now you still have fangirls all over you." she yawned and placed her head on the pollow. "Good night Sasuke and don't go all evil on her." she then fell alseep.

Sasuke placed a blaket over her and then left the room, he made his way to his teams room and walked in without knocking. **She is so dead a thosand times over.**

"Oh Sasuke Karin just told us that you had returen." said Suigetsu and he noticed hsi was twristed in anger. "What happen?"

"Karin." was all Sasuke said before pushing him out of the way.

"Yes Sasuke, what can I do for you?"

"You are to stay away from Naruto at all times unless I say so and never say that she is a demon infront of me again and that god damn look on you makes you even uglier then before so chnage it back." he turned around and slammed the door on his way out.

Suigetsu sat down on his bed and he looked at Karin's shocked face. "See! what did we tell you Sasuke only has eye's for Naruto and like I told you before can any of us blame him. She was beside him for so long and she has seen a side of Sasuke we will never see. I bet he is happy that she has join us although that is werid seeing what see did to excape."

"That god damn demon has him wrapped around her fingers and she doesn't even know it."

**_Back at Konoha._**

"Why don't you guys sit down so we can talk. Naruto has just join up with Sasuke and I want to know why? **I want to tell them but Neji would just go off and mess the mission up.**

"We want to know as well Lady Tsunade." said Sakura who was speaking for the rookie nine **(Well now rookie seven)** and as well for Kakshi and the other sensi's. "Naruto wished to become Hokage so why when she was so close to her dream."

"We'll wait and see who side she is really on but for now we sleep."

**_Back at Akatsuki Hidout.  
_(This is actually chapter 7)**

It was morining when a scream within the hidout woke everyone up and it was coming from Sasuke's room so everyone was racing towards his room but they were stopped by Madara.

Inside Sasuke's room, he had Naruto up against a wall plus he was kissing her. "Good you quite, why did you screamed?"

"Sorry I wasn't expecting to wake up and see you holding me tightly." She pulled herself away from the wall. "Um I been meaning to ask you this yesturday but what am I surpose to wear."

"Hm like the dope you are, you don't have to worry I have already took care of that." he walked over to his closet and opened it to show black colored dresses.

"No way Sasuke I will not wear any of those on beside's I can't fight in them, what if I was attack those will just get in the way."

"You don't have to worry about fighting because you won't and if that was to happen I'll just have to save you now won't I" he handed her a dress but she smacked it away. "Take the dress Naruto don't make me have to force it on you."

"I can't believe this you'll need my help but all you care is your ego and no I will not wear those." the next thing she knows is back up aganist the wall.

"You will listen the only you will have to do is regaining my thrust which will not be easy." Sasuke then pulled away and left the room and locked the door, on his way out he hear you say "I can't do this" over and over agan.

_**"Hey kit wake up and snap out of it."** "_Kyuubi?" **"_Oh are you surprized that am I talking to you, well here I am and I was thinking that even though you are on a mission you would be happy because you are around the person you should to love._ **"Should to love Kyuubi this Sasuke is not my Sasuke but you are right I am a little happy but every time I do something he get's madder and I don't even think coming here was a good idea, but I'll try to help him anyway I can." She got up and picked up the dress smacked away** (It is almost like Sasuke's shirt but doesn't show off to much skin**) and unknown to her Sasuke was listening to the whole thing. "Hey Kyuubi keep your thought's to your self for awhile ok, so all I have to do is follow everysingle little rule he place's out." She was about to pull of her shirt when Sasuke came in. "You god damn Pervert get out."

Sasuke just stared at her before sitting ob the bed. "It's about time to started to wear dark color clothes." He expected her to yell but she didn't all she did was nod her head yes.

"Um Sasuke can you please get out so I can get dress."

"You don't have to be shy remeber I already seen you naked." He light out a small smile when he saw her blush at the memory and he began to remeber that day. He had walked into her house without knocking so he and her could go to training together when he saw he come out of the bathroom naked and she screamed and he had fainted but that dday was one of his best while he was still in Konoha. After his flash back he noticed that Naruto was done getting dress so he pulled her out of the room.

"Sasuke where are we going?"

"You'll see so just wait." He kept on pulling her until they reached outside. "You are going to watch me train from this rock and don't think about moving." He watched her sit down on the rock before walking out onto the pond and when he reached the middle he notice that Naruto was gone. "Naruto" he said in a mean voice before he looked for her chakra and found it not far infact she was not moving. He ran his way and found her sitting on the ground, "Naruto?" She turned her and told him to sit next to her and when he did he saw a mom fox and her two babies.

"Sasuke the mother is dieing and we can't leave the babies to die as well and can we keep them please." she gave him her famous sad face because she knows he can't resist it. "Besides we can at least make the mother's last days comfortable.

Sasuke was losing the battle and after hearing her speak to Kyuubi he didn't want to make her sad again so he said yes. He picked up the mother while she picked up the babies. On the way back he kept on hearing her laugh and when he looked over he saw why one fox was licking her face while the other was licking her hand.

They reached there room and Naruto told Sasuke to place the mother on the bed. "I hope she last the night well be better get some food for them." She looked over at Sasuke. "Are you mad that I did not listen to you it's just I kept on hearing whinig and I need to see what it was and good thing to."

"Just don't do it again." they made their way to the door when Naruto went down but Sasuke caught her. "Naruto are you alright?" When she didn't answer he knew somthing was wrong so he placed her nex to the fox.

"What's wround with her?"

With even looking Sasuke knew that it was Karin. "Karin I thought I told to stay away from Naruto and what are you doing here anyway"

"I thought you were training so I thiught I would clean your room as away to say sorry and aw what cute little foxes." When she went to pet a baby it bit at her.

"Naruto found them and if you want to help so can you get some water and towels, Naruto seems to be sick." Sasuke knewKarin didn't want to help Naruto but he knew that if she wanted to stay on the team and be near him she would do it. She said yes and elft the room. Sasuke was trying to make the bed comfortble for both Naruto and the foxes. "You are a dope if you can't even know you are sick."

"Shut up Sasuke and it is not my fult Kyuubi was trying to hide the sickness." After she spoke there was a knock.

"Come in Judo"

He walked in and went straight to Sasuke and whishbered in his ear.

"Naruto I'll be right back and Judo will be watching you." Sasuke walked out with a bang.

"What was that all about?" she asked Judo but he said nothing. She felt something walk onto her stomach so she looked down and saw the foxes sitting on her. "Aw their faces are so cute."

"Hey where is Sasuke?" said Karin as she walked in.

"I am right behind you." He came out of nowwhere casuing her to scream. "Quite, some ninja you are, Naruto notice me first and she is sick." He puched her put of the way and placed food on the gound for the foxes but they did not move from Naruto's stomach. Sasuke helped feed Naruto and after words she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thoughts  
_Demon  
_(Arthur speaking)  
_Diffent Place ir different people  
_**

It has been a week Tsunade and Sasuke still has not told me anything about the Akatsuki, I'll try harder and if you have told them yet tell them I am sorry. Naruto wrote and then she handed it to a hank and watched fly away. "Come on babies we should get back." she said as she looked down at the foxes which were at her feet.

"Yes you should be getting back." said Sasuke as he walked up behind her. "You should be resting, seeing as that your cold stook at lot out of you, so come on and lets get going."

"Oh dear god Sasuke stop doing that you always scare me, and I am sorry I was sick of sitting it that bed all day and the foxes looked like they wanted to go outside for a walk." She laughed when the foxes barked in agreement. "So how did the meeting go anything important."

"We are going after the eight-tail demon, his host's hame is...."

"Killer-Bee, Sasuke he is to strong even for your team please allow me to come along. "I'll stay out of the way." she said after cutting him off.

"No"

"Sasuke you will need my help or I'll will go there my self and fight him." She could tell by the look on his face that he was not happy. "You do know that look doesn't work on me and I promise to not get in the way." She had placed her irresistible look on her face and Sasuke easily cracked.

"Fine, if I tell you yo hide then hide got that, and follow me at all time." Sasuke did not like the fact that she was coming along but he did not want to face Kill-Bee all by her-self. He saw a huge smile on her face and she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks Sasuke." She grabbed his arm and they made their way back to the hideout. ("Good now if I show him that I can follow his orders then maybe he can trust me more and maybe he will take me to the meetings." She noticed that Sasuke was looking at her. "So where is Killer-Bee located at."

"We don't know, so that meens we are going to have to find his location from one of his home land ninja. Why do you care?" he gave her a weird look.

"Um just wondering becasue I don't want to wear something warm and it be hot or wear abit cool and it be freezing out."

"Sasuke is she coming along with us." said Karin as she and the others came up to them as they entered the hideout.

("That Karin girl always comes when she is not wanted.") Naruto thought and she looked Karin right in the eyes.

"Yes, she is. She convinced me to alond her to come and that is good because she knows alot about the tail-demons so thatwill happy us in defeating the eight-tails, plus she knows all about their special ablities." He looked over that Naruto and told her to go get ready.

"Wait, not to be rude Sasuke how do you not know she will exscape."

"Karin or what ever your name is if I wanted to run I would have not asked Sasuke to aloud me to come along." She waled up to her and whishpered into her ear. "I know your plan is to kill me but I am far stronger and faster then any of you here and I am also stronger than any other tail demons so I would be watching your back if I were you." She then walked by and turned to Sasuke. "I'll feed the foxes before we leave." she then disappeared around a corner.

"Listen up this will be a hard fight so always be on your guard every minute." they waited for Naruto to returned. "Ok lets go."

They made their way to Killer-Bee's land and there they learned where he was becasue Sasuke had used his Mangekyo Sharingan on a ninja there.

"Sasuke I don't think you should over work your Mangekyo Sharingan." said Naruto as she walked beside him. "And please don't use that move you told me about." She turned around and looked at the rest of the team. **(She was walking backwards**.**)** "Everyone listen up Killer-Bee is among many that can actually control his tails so watch out and watch out for his eight swords one hit may kill you or knock you out."** (She had turned back around.)**

"Hey girl how do you know so mush about the eight-tails?" asked Suigetsu

Naruto's face had broken out into a smile and she started to laugh and when she looked at them she could see that they were confused. "How do you think I was able to become an ANBU Black OP's Captain."

"He trained you?"

"Well a little bit but he always chances his fighting syles."

**_With Killer-Bee:_**

He had just came out of a cave. "Wow the sun's bright." as he eye's got used to the brightnes he noticed that Naruto was standing in front of him. "Uh is that Naruto?"

"Hello Killer-Bee its been sometime since we last saw each other hasn't it. I am gald to see that you have been well." She grabed her clook.

"Naruto that clook's color's look it ...."

"Akatsuki, yes I know." Soon after she said that Sasuke, Judo, Suigtsu and Karin appeared out of nowhare. "I am sorry Bee but you have ti come with us and please don't make this hard. " She steped towards him but Sasuke stopped her.

"Stay Back Naruto and remember your promise, I'll handle this alone." Sasuke made his way towards Killer-Bee and he attacked but Killer-Bee was Faster then him and he placed Sasuke face first into the ground.

"Sasuke!" yelled Karin. "Suigetsu get him away from that guy and I'll heal him."She and him rushed to save SAsuke when Naruto got in the way. "Hey move it dem...." She was about to finish when she noticed Naruto's eayes were red instead of blue plus that Kyuubi's chakra was linking out of her.

"I'll distract Killer-Bee you guys protect Sasuke." She said and then not even a second later she was in front of Killer-Bee and tired to punch him but he dodged it and moved away and she followed. **Sasuke is going to be pissed off when he gets up, but I have to do this to protect Killer-Bee and as well as Sasuke.**

"Sasuke quickly bit into my arm." Said Karin as she ran to him. **Maybe she will finally die and I'll be able to get Sasuke to my-self.**

After being healed Sasuke noticed that Naruto was missing. "Where is Naruto?" and no sooner he said that everyone heared a huge roar and as everyone looked to the place it came from they saw a huge bull like thing with eight-tails and Naruto jumping at him. "Damn why can;t she ever listen**." Even when she was little she had the same problem**.

Everyone was watching the fight between Naruto and Killer-Bee. "How can she be keeping up with him." said Judo. Suddenlly Killer-Bee swung one of his tails and it struck Naruto right in the stomach and she want flying towards them and she crashed into the ground right beside them**(Well isn't she lucky**.) but she was not moving.

**Yes, now .... no way not even Sasuke would be able to move after a hit like that. **Karin watched her stand up but then she fell back down.

"Stud it girl." Sasuke said as he pushed way out of Karin's arms. **He going to die for doing that, noone harms her and gets away with it. **After a long battle between Team Taka and Killer-Bee they finally defeated him. Sasuke had picked up Naruto after the fight while Judo was carrying Karin and Suigetsu who were harmed in the battle. **How come she is not moving Kyuubi should haved healed her by now. **He noticed that she was moving. She opened her eye's and noticed that she was in Sasuke's arms. "Thought I told to say out of the fight." He place her on the ground. "You scared me when you fainted from that attack."

"That attack didn't even do that much damage to me, and the only reason I fanited is beacue Kyuubi called his power back, I'am sorry if I worried you."

After saying sorry he grapped her by the arms and shook her. "Stop saying sorry it is not like you so stop it." he had enough of saying sorry. "We have the eight-tails so our mission is over lets return. They reached the hideout the next day and while Naruto an Sasuke went to their room Judo ahd taken Karin and Suigetsu to get healed.

"Ah a bed, Sasuke what is wrong.?" She asked as she was petting the foxes.

"While we were gone Madara had this guy named Pain attack Konoha to draw out the other Kage's. Naruto there is a new Hokage who is named Danzo." He noticed the different typs of emotion on her face. "None of your friends are died I believe and Tsunade is alive as well but he did a lot of damge to the village."

"Sasuke you don't mind if I sleep now seeing as none of us got much sleep last night."

He nodded and left her to sleep and he decided to check up on his team. **She looked crushed but she has to learn that somethings happen and you can't control it. (He should take his own words into consent.)**

Naruto waited to make sure Sasuke was long gone before writting a letter to Sakura and then she climbed into the bed and tryed to sleep.

"Ok everyone our next mission is to go the meeting of the five Kages so we will rest until it is time to go." said Sasuke as he sat on a crate in Suigetsu healing place.

"Sasuke does she have to come with us, I mean what if the Kage's try to take her and you forget the mission because of her." said Karin who was standing in front of him.

"You don't have to worry Karin I'll finish the mission and then I'll get her back and for the next couple of days I want you to not bring up Konoha to Naruto, she just found out that Konoha was attacked."

"Oh Sasuke that's horrible." **Great now he is worried about her**

**_With Naruto:_**

She was staring up at the celling**. I must not a loud anymore innocences to die but I can't help them from here I hope everyone is ok, Tsunade this plan may not be working out so well. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thoughts  
_Demon  
_(Arthur speaking)  
_Diffent Place ir different people  
_**

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews

* * *

Sasuke walked into his room and he saw that Naruto was twitching in the bed so he went over and pulled her inot his arms. As she was awaking she thought she was back in Konoah so she called out Sakura's name. He was looking down at her when she said that. **She must be thinking about Konoha, man I should have not told her it. **"I'am here Naru so just go back to sleep."

"Good night Sasuke." she said as she was going back into her deep sleep.

He climbed into the bed (**he was still holding her in his arms) **and placed a kiss on her head and wrapped his arms more possessively around her. "Naruto you mean everything to me but why can't you see it." he said right before he also fell asleep.

It was almost around ten in the moring when Naruto woke up and the first thing that she saw was that she was on top of him**. Oh damn how this happen**. As she was trying to get out of his arms she looked down at his face**. Wow I never thought Sasuke could look so peaceful and innocent at the same time**. She tryed to get up but she could not and when she looked back down at Sasuke he was staring up at her. "Holy crap Sasuke you scared me." she smiled at him but then it turned into a fron. "Did I wake you up?"

"No and were you trying to leave?" he said and he just tighten his arms around her more.

"No I wanted to make sure you were comfable."

"I am and we should be getting ready to go after the five kagas and in which the metting it self is three days away from here and it will take us three days even with out sleep just to get there."

Naruto stared down at him and then she remembered what she told Gaara before she left with Sasuke. **Gaara please keep your promise. **"ok." she was then relased from his grip so she got up off the bed just as Pain walked in. **(And No he did not knock.)**

"Madara wish's to speak to you Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at him and then he left and as he was walking right by Pain he told him that if were to touch her he would be sorry.

Pain stared at her and then he turned to leave. "Wait. I wish to speak to you so close the door and we can start." Pain did what she said. She stood up from the bed and walked to the window. "I know who you are and what your real name is Nagato or do like going by the name of Pain, you killed my teacher and also your old teacher and the fact that I have not yet tryed to killed should be making you every happy but do you know one thing that I can't stand right now is that you destoryed my village and for that I can't allow to live. I amy be apart of Sasuke's team right now but you see I can and will leave." She walked up to him and punched him in the face, making him fly through the door. "You want my BIJU so much come and get him." She then ran at him.

**_With Sasuke:_**

"So you're bring her along as well, how come I get the feeling you don't trust us enough to watch after your beloved." said Madara.

"That is became I don't trust you or any other Akatsuki around....." Sasuke he was finshing he heard a sound. "What is that sound?" and he got his answer, it was Pain. **(He came flying through the wall and Naruto was behind him using Kyuubi powers.) **"Naruto?"

She ran at Pain ans just as she was about the hit him the four other Pain's appeared and one grabbed her arm. "So your finally getting serious." She easly killed the one that hed grapped her arm.

Becasue of the saound the rest of the Akatsuki come running into the room and when Sasuke Tryed to get to Naruto so he cou;d grap her Madara stopped him. "Don't interfear with the battle this is between the two of them."

"Sasuke what is happening and how come she is figthing a fellow Akatsuki." said Suigetsu as he ,Judo and Karin ran up to him. He said nothing so they went back to watching the fight. They were in aw at her when to used Rasen-Shuriken and how it easly took down to of the five pains. "Holy she was holding her powers back while she was fighting Kill-Bee."

Sasuke was surprized about how strong she really was and in an hour she had destroyed the five pains. "Naruto Stop there dead." She looked over at him before she used her Summaning Jutsu and used it break out.

"So she is going after the real Pain, I want this mess cleaned up and Sasuke follow her."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice and he quickly followed after her. **What made her go so mad, and she knew that when she joined up her village would still be targeted. **He reached Nagato's hideout and he heard Naruto speaking to him so he listend in.

"You were Prevy Sage's first student and you killed him like you didn't even care but at least I know how Sasuke felt towards his brother but unlike him I will not be overcome by reveange. Did you know Prevy Sage wrote a book and do you know who he wrote it about it was you and my name also came from you so you could say we are the same." She conuted to talk to him and she was able to change his mind about her and so to thank her for helping him see the truth he brought back all the people that he had killed but in doing so he him-self died.

"Thank you." she said to Konan and to the dead Nagato. "You can come out now Sasuke."

He came out of his hiding place and he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "You ok Naruto?" she nodded yes into his chest. "Come on we have to explain why you did what you did." He tryed to pull her but she broke his grib on her arm.

"I am not returning Sasuke. I don't belong there I belong in Konoha." She smiled at him. "I know you are mad at me but I can't stay Konoha and everyone needs me."

"Shut up and stop playing Naruto you don't think I need you but I do, every time I am around you it reminds me of the times we had when we were kids and your smile makes everything feel alright." he walked up to her and attampted to grab her but she quickly moved away. "Naruto you are making me mad just take my hand and I will forgive you."

"Sasuke I can't but you have to know I do love you and I also loved you since we were little but I can't live let this, I will not help you destory anymore lives and at least Kill-Bee is away from here and safe he didn't think that my plan was going to work but it did."

"If you truly love me so much as you say then you will return with me or are planning to write to who ever you send those notes you been sending home." Sasuke watched her face turn to shock. "Yes I know about you sending notes and be glad that I have not yet told Madara about this betray."

Naruto hated to say this but Sasuke had found out her plan so she reached into her dress and pulled out a kouni. "I can't." She then did something that Sasuke thought she would never do she had staped her self. **Kyuubi don't try to heal me.**

"Naruto!" Screamed Sasuke as she stared at she falling body, he ran to her and caught before she hit the ground and he also was expecting Kyuubi to be healing her but he was not. "Come on you fox heal her. Naruto I can't lose you again." He quickly rushed back to the hideout**. Hold on Naruto hold on.**

* * *

  
Sorry about that but I had to make it seem like Naruto want to get away from him.

Please review and if you have time look at my home page I am working on two new Female Naruto/Sasuke stoires and I would like to know which you would like to read next.


	9. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY!

Sorry for not upgrading lately but the computer at my house kinda blew up and of couse its my falut so I am only have the chance to upgrade at school but I have a Jackass techer for my first class which is all about computers. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

**thoughts  
_Demon  
_(Arthur speaking)  
_Diffent Place ir different people  
_**

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews

* * *

Everyone was waiting outside of Sasuke's room while Madara was healing Naruto. "Why do you think she did it, I mean what could bring her rto try to kill herself." said Suigetsu as he watched Sasuke walking back and fourth.

"Maybe she really doesn't love Sasuke as much as she said." **If she finally dies then I can get Sasuke for myself. (I realyy hate this girl I hoope she dies soon)**Thought Karin, suddenlly the door opened and Madara came out.

"So how is see." said Juudo

"She'll be fine but for the next two day's she'll need rest, so that means you four will just be going after the Kages by your-self." he said and he caught the look of distrust on Sasuke's face. "Don't worry non of us will touch her and you guys better get going."

"Come on team when we reach the meeting place I'll sign teams." Sasuke said and then he bagan to walk away and his team followed**. I'll be back soon Naruto so wait untill then.**

"Everyone don't touch her I can't affored to lose that kid." Madara said to the left over akatsuki and then he left, but unoticed by them Naruto was up and being healed by kyuubi.

**Everything what as planed Kyuubi but can't you heal fester. _Relax I am almost done. _**She sudenlly heared a whimmper so she looked down and saw the foxes and they had a scared look on their face. "I warried you two didn't I sorry but soon you'll get to see my real home."

**_With Sasuke's team three day's later:_**

He was staring down at Garra seeing as the ohter kages were off fighting his team. "It's been along time as it not**" I'll finish this fast and get back to Naruto so she can tell why**.(**I don't know how to do fights so please bear with me.)** He then jumped at Garra from the ledge that he was on and he brought out his sword and swung it downward. **(Non of us actully know how much sand he can still control) **but as it was about to hit him someone grabbed it and when Sasuke looked over he excepted to see another kage but it was Naruto.

"Whew made it in time and Garra how come you just stood there or were you expecting me today." she said smiling and then she looked towards Sasuke. "Stand down Sasuke this battle has already been won."

"Move Naruto." Sasuke was beyond pissed. **Why is she doing this, first the waterfall then she stabbed her-self now this it's like she doesn't want ot be around me. **"Tell me Naruto back there after you killed Pain you told me you loved me and yet everything up to now show's me that you do not."

"How could you say that, I spoke the truth then but I have finally seen your true side. I can see that the Sasuke I loved way back then is no longer alive and so with every fiber of my being I will no longer sit back and allow you to hurt my people. Garra I will be honored if you will join me in this fight." she then knocked his sword out of his hand. "I'll be returning to Konoha with or without you Sasuke."

"I will be honored as well." said Garra and then at the same time Naruto and him sprung at Sasuke.

"You think the two of you will be able to stop me then you are died wrong."

After two hours of fighting Sasuke, Garra , and Naruto were tired. Naruto let down her gaurd and Sasuke brought his knee into her stomach. "Is that all you got Sasuke." she said smiling. "You were stonger then this when you were on team 7." Naruto's body began to glow red. "Garra get to safty I am going to us Kyuubi's power and I don't know if I can control his power so please." She watched him slowly nod and then left. "Sasuke I will lnoger hold back and since you know that I have been holding back my powers." she charged at him. "You know non of this would have happen if Madara never used Kyuubi to attack all those years ago you won't be like this and for all we know it could have been Madara would sent Kyuubi to attack Konoha eighteen years ago, which means Itachi won't had to kill your dan." she said as ducked under his sword.

As he blocked her punch and once again swung his sword but deep down he knew she was right. **If Madara wasn't born then none of this would have happen and right now I won't be trying to kill the one person who means everything to me.**

"Sasuke please return with me, back to Konoha our home to the people who love and need us." Naruto's body returned to normal. "Sasuke this path that you are on will only hurt you in the end and I don't want to see that so please listen to me and come back with me. Your team can even come with."

Sasuke rasied his sword and throw it into the ground right in front of her. "What makes you think I want to return to the village that caused my clans death." He stepped towards her expecting her to back away but she did not. "Your new Hokage wouldn't waste a minute, the minute I enter Konoha he will try to kill me."

Naruto started to laugh. "Danzo is no longer our Hokage, Tsunade has awaken and is Hokage once agin. So does this mean your coming back with me. Are you returning to the Sasuke that I love."

Sasuke let out a small smile "Yes." and then he pulled her into a hug and kissed her.


	11. PLEASE READ

I am doing a poll to see if I should rewrite Enternal Love and if I do I want to know if you my readers have any ideas on how to make it better so please do the poll and write to me.


	12. Chapter 10

**thoughts  
_Demon  
_(Arthur speaking)  
_Diffent Place ir different people  
_**

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and sorry the confusing chapter.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were making there way to Konoha. "Say Sasuke are you worried about something, you seem out of it more latly" said Naruto as she wrapped her arm around his. "If this has to do with Danzo I want you to know before I left to stop you from killing the Kages he was no longer Hokage but Lady Tsunade is still in a coma**." I wonder what is he going to thinik then he finds out that I have been named Hokage. **

"So then who is the Hokage if one of them is in a coma and please don't tell me its Kakashi because there is no way he'll make it threw one day as Hokage."

"Yeah your right but you don't have to worry they have picked me to be the Hokage so we might get attacked by Danzo and his people when we reach Konoha Sasuke-Kun" **Danzo would do anything to become hokage even if that means he has to kill me or Tsunade**

Sasuke looked over at her "You are Hokage now good that makes thing easier for me." Sasuke then said it was time to rest seeing as they have been walking for the two days without sleep. "So what will your first thing you will do as Hoakge?"

"I'll return your mansion and everything you left behind when you left Konoha but I hope you know the people of Konoha aren't going to trust you fro a while and I will have to have AmBu around you at all times when I an not with you so." when she said that she saw the looked on his. "Don't get me woung I trust you but now that I am Hokage I have to see that the people are safe and happy. So please for just awhile do this for me Sasuke." She sat down next to him and leaned against him.

"What the people of Konoha think of me is nothing, and the fact that they'll demand you to have AmBu watch me is also nothing." They sat in quite for a while. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and saw that she was looking at Suigetsu and Juudo yelling at each other.

"You know they kind of remind me of us when we were little expect that when we fought one of us would gte hurt of it was the both ouf us. Sasuke please promise me that when we face Madara in fights your'll allow me and the other's me fight a long with you because you have me and you also have Konoha backing you up. Sasuke our love is an Eternal Love.

"Yeah Naruto as long as you don't get hurt then I am find with that." Sasuke pulled on her and kissed her. **You better watch out Madara because the next person I am coming after is you but this time I have Naruto at my side and you will not ruling that at all. she belongs to me and once I see that Neji he is going down.**

**The End**

* * *

This the end of Eternal Love and please don my poll to see if I should rewrite this storie and please I also want to know if you my readers and reviwers want me to add anything to it.


	13. Rewrite on the way

**You have wanted so here I plan on rewriting Eternal Love but I need your help if you have any good idea's write to me and if they are good I'll place it in the rewrite.**


	14. Up for Adoption! SORRY

To all my reader's I know I promised a rewrite but I can't seem to come up with any thing so if one of you would like to adopt it please e-mail me and do it fast because I am going to choose to the first one to e-mail me.

From Darksakuren


	15. PLEASE READ!

I have just read that will be taking down M rated Stories, although I myself have not writen an M rated story have read some of them and made them my favorite, and now I might never get to read them again. If you agree with me copy and paste this to your own stories and hope this helps put an end to it.

I have placed a poll on my homepage (Should FanFiction Delete M Rated Stories) please I would like to know your answers.

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394

117Jorn

damrhein

DarkSakuren


End file.
